BoBoiBoy Quake
BoBoiBoy Earthquake is the true potential evolved form from BoBoiBoy Earth after BoBoiBoy Lightning and BoBoiBoy Cyclone were defeated by Adu Du's Giant Robot Mukalakus. His Stronger Rock fists now has certains of lava. 'Official Summary' "BoBoiBoy Earthquake is BoBoiBoy Earth's 2nd transformation.He is now more determined,brave and has the strength to defeat robots like Mukalakus,with the help of his Rock Golem,Giga." 'Powers' 1.Earthquake Gloves (Tangan Gempa) - Bigger and stronger gloves, unlike the previous one, this cannot be remove from his hands. 2.Rock Golem (Golem Tanah) - Controlled by BoBoiBoy Earthquake which is super powerful. 3.The Punching Giga (Tumbukan Giga) - Power uses to punch enemies to sky. 4.Collision Punch (Tumbukan Gegar) - Power uses fists, powerful than Giga Punch. 5.Earth Power Punch (Tumbukan Tanah) - used to defeat Fang. 6.Earth Grab (Cengkaman Tanah) - Used to trap the Crazy Cat. 7.Protecting Land (Tanah Pelindung) - Same with the original but bigger and surrounding. 8.Earth Fulfillment (Tanah Pemenuh) - Used to protect the school from more serious damage. 9.High Land Grabber (Tanah Tinggi Pencengkam) - Used to grab Petai's leg. 10.Earth Opener (Bukaan Tanah) - used to open the part of a land, it was used to trapped Petai. 11.Earth Cover ''(Tutupan Tanah) ''- Use to cover the hole that trap Petai. 12.Earth Ball (Bola Tanah) - accidentally made by BoBoiBoy when he is supposed to make a Protecting Land to save Fang. 13.Sand Storm (Ribut Pesir) - used to destruct Petai, BBB Cyclone helped him to spread the sands. 14.Earth Wave (Ombak Tanah) ''- used to protect himself from Ejo Jo. 'Informations' * In Episode 24, when he is trying to know his stronger power, he thought that he will be called "'BoBoiBoy Solid Rock" or "'''BoBoiBoy Muddy", but now we know that he only got his power when BoBoiBoy Lightning and BoBoiBoy Cyclone are defeated by Mukalakus. * He is the second BoBoiBoy which has a new feature when true potential is unleashed, the first is BoBoiBoy Cyclone which has a Cyclone Hoverboard. * He can be considered as the strongest evolved BoBoiBoy since he was able to beat Mukalakus single handed even when Ochobot and his powers was absorbed. * He can also create a huge pile of earth to save the school. 'Fights' 'Information' *In Episode 24, Gopal thought that BoBoiBoy Earth would need to feel some pain so he could get his true potential, he was hurt by Adu Du and Mukalakus in Episode 25. He is cured when Mukalakus was defeated with BoBoiBoy Lightning and BoBoiBoy Cyclone. Season 2 He first appeared in Episode 2 when he is trying to defeat Fang followed in Episode 6, however he saved Fang in Episode 12 when he was about to get shot by P.E.T.A.I. In Season 2 Finale, Fang unleashed his Shadow Dragon to destroy P.E.T.A.I. ]] 'Alternate Names' * BoBoiBoy Fishquake (Episode 32) 'Appearances' * Season 1 Finale * Season 2, Episode 2 * Season 2, Episode 6 * Season 2, Episode 12 * Season 2 Finale * Season 3, Episode 1 'Video' Gallery Earth VS Atatatiga.jpg Boboiboy Earth without earth fist.png Boboiboy earthquake.jpg Earthquake Gloves.png BoBoiBoy Action Figures Earth.png BBB Lightning, Cyclone and Earthquake.png BBB Earth.png 500px-Gempa!!.png BoBoiBoy_earthquake.jpg 182513_152247601623400_527781854_n.jpg 734040_525285627514850_1188138804_n.jpg 994174_418179611623125_1354982699_n.jpg BBB_Gempa_Musim_3.png 9175257576_e63a23cff1_m.jpg 577450_525285707514842_747033242_n.jpg boboiboy_gempa_by_truehero10-d4ks14y.jpg bbb-2.jpg image 3.jpg boboiboy_gempa.jpg Tumbukan_Tanah!.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-12-18h19m22s205.png Boboiboy_tanah_v2.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-13-20h47m34s172.png Gambar_Boboiboy-31.png 323px-BoBoiBoy Lightning.png Pedang Halilintar (Lightning Herman).png Red Lightning Kris approaching BBB Cyclone.png Lightning Kris Red Version.png Mega Wind Hurricane and Mega Lightning Sword.jpg 137px-Force of Power Band Lightning.png BBB Lightning S2 Finale.png Crimson-Lotus-Exploding-Lightning-Blade.gif BoBoiBoy Lightning about us.png BBB Lightning, Cyclone and Earthquake.png BBB Lightning to Petai.png BBB Wind and Lightning.png Force of Power Band Lightning.png Adudu with Lightning Sword.png Lightning Sword.png BoBoiBoy Lightning.png BoBoiBoy Lightning Sword.png Storm BoBoiBoy with Lightning Sword.png Feel my Lightning Power!.png BoboiBoy Lightning.jpg Category:The 3 BoBoiBoy Allies Category:BoBoiBoy's new features Category:Characters voiced by Wong Wai Kay Category:Characters voiced by Nur Fathiah Diaz Category:BoBoiBoy Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Alexander Henderson